


Beyond Fame: The Aromantic Casanova | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dancer Lee Jeno, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: Famous dancer, Lee Jeno, joined his best friend's youtube series called "Beyond Fame" wherein guests will reveal something that isn't quite known or associated with them. For Jeno, he hadn't associated himself with any form of love, making Donghyuck target that.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 26





	Beyond Fame: The Aromantic Casanova | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> omg i had to post it again bcs i didn't notice the title zjxvkjd;; i really didn't proofread this so I'm sorry for the mistakes

Jeno was a known dancer based in Seoul. He wasn't just great in moving his limbs but his physique is quite enchanting. The chiseled jawline, the bridge of his nose, to his eyes that turns to crescents when he smiles; he was absolutely ethereal. Both men and women come rushing towards him romantically and platonically.

Sadly for them, he was far from interested. He had his reputation on being an Aromantic Casanova. Everyone was infatuated by him at some point in their lives but nothing really happened.

Donghyuck, being a famous Youtuber, wanted his best friend to join in the series that has been going on for months. Everyone knew Jeno and Donghyuck has a close friendship. That is why they wanted Jeno to guest in the series. After weeks of persuasion, Donghyuck got Jeno to agree for the reason of clout and free lunch for a month.

Donghyuck will simply ask Jeno questions and follow-ups behind the camera. The male is tasked to answer truthfully in every question. Knowing Jeno, who doesn't open up easily, he gave Jeno some wine consensually.

"Okay, Jeno. We'll start filming already." Donghyuck announces while Jeno drank a glass of red wine. 

"Okay. Let's get on with the introduction." With that Jeno nodded.

"Hi. I'm Lee Jeno. A dancer and choreographer for living. I'm 26 years old... That's all I think."

"You forgot to say your reputation!"

"Oh... Right. I'm quite known as the Aromantic Casanova or whatever." Jeno said shrugging as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Okay! That's all for the introduction. Viewers, as we all know, Jeno doesn't do romantic relationships. So, Jen." Donghyuck trailed off.

"Is it true that you're an aromantic?" Jeno simply shook his head.

"I just don't feel like being in a relationship. I mean I am single by choice and I am not aromatic."

"How are you sure that you're not that?" Jeno only scoffed at that looking behind the camera while pointing an accusing finger at Donghyuck.

"You... really know your stuff huh?" With that, the younger shrugged as Jeno rolled his eyes.

"It's because I have actually fallen in love before."

"May I asked how did you guys meet?" Jeno took his glass of wine as he drank it to the last drop, signaling Donghyuck to add more.

"We actually met in junior year of high school. We were best friends, actually. We fit well with each other maybe because we both took an interest in performing arts."

"How did you two got together?"

"It's actually a very long process. We got together like 2nd year of college. We were baffled with our sexuality and we decided to explore it together when all this time we'd fall for one another." Jeno cringed at how he worded it out.

"You guys were so cute back then," Donghyuck commented making Jeno nod his head.

"You could say that."

"You were head over heels. The fact that both of you complete each other and it seems like you guys were soulmates! You were so sure you'll get ma-"

"Okay, Hyuck! That's enough blabbering." Jeno said as he took a sip in his glass. 

"Moving on. Why did you break-up?" Donghyuck asked making Jeno stiff. 

"Huh... I don't really remember." Jeno started as he collected his memories.

"Oh, right. We broke up because we gave each other nothing but pain." Jeno continued and Donghyuck gave him a signal to continue.

"You know that if you're in a relationship, you're supposed to feel uplifted and charged having each other. Both of us didn't felt that anymore."

"He noticed it first. He noticed that we started draining each other. I didn't see it before. He wanted us to break up but I didn't want that." Jeno then grabbed his glass and drank it all again.

"Can you just hand me the bottle," Jeno said looking at Donghyuck and laughed. He didn't want to admit that he needed time for himself to actually talk without his voice shaking.

"Where was I?"

"He wanting you guys to break up."

"Oh, right. He wanted us to break up and I refuse but at some point, I was convinced. I was hurting a lot while we build up our future- wait, no. I was planning our future while he was planning his." Jeno smiled sadly directly at the camera.

"He was building his future where I didn't take part in and that's okay. He was achieving his dreams and that's enough for me to cheer for him, for his future. That's when I realized, we really needed to let go." Jeno felt as if he as being strangled making his take in less air. Donhyuck noticed and initiated a slight break.

Jeno went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He was oh so familiar with everything about him. He knows all his flaws and pros. He smiled to himself and saw that the happiness he had before was gone. 

He was no longer warm as the summer but he's as cold as winter. He no longer blossomed like spring and had his downfall during fall. He was once as beautiful as the night sky but the moon and all the stars have disappeared leaving him in darkness.

The person he promised to give all the stars and moon, was no longer with him. The person who broke his heart took a piece with him. But it's okay. Jeno is okay.

"Shall we continue?" Jeno asked as he sat down again.

"Okay. I'll move on to the next question. Why did you choose dancing as your profession?"

"It's simply my passion. I had architecture as my choice because of my parents, but someone told me that I should follow what I want and what makes me happy."

"Yes, it is him." Jeno smiled at that.

"Are you always as cold as you are now?"

"Nope," Jeno said popping the p at the end.

"I was warm, soft, and nice." Jeno said.

"That I can confirm." Donghyuck commented.

"So why are you cold nowadays?" Donghyuck asked wanting to know why the male had a change in attitude.

"I'm just no longer naive. I've experienced things that caused me to be like this."

"Ehem Nana ehem." Dongyuck tried getting it across making Jeno laugh shaking his head.

"Shut up. Being hurt is inevitable. It should be a reason for my success."

"Have you moved on tho?" Jeno froze at the sudden question.

"Of course, I have."

"How did you move on from your greatest love." Donghyuck quoted.

"I've moved on from the pain. We simply can't stop time and have a break in life. Like goes on, you can't pass the opportunities just because you're broken."

"In conclusion?" Donghyuck asked.

"Suck it up. Life is hard. We get through it. Time won't heal if you don't utilize it to your advantage." Jeno shrugged pouring wine to his glass.

"You said that you've moved on from the pain but from the person?"

"Well..." Jeno drank once again wanting to spit out only the truth.

"I haven't, to be honest. I haven't moved on from him. Every day I think what we could have done better for us to be together. But we weren't meant to be together at that time. I have lingering thoughts about what-ifs but I don't regret it. It's just that what could we have done to lessen the pain or whatever."

"You guys were so good together. You help each other mature."

"But our maturity stops at that. We won't fully mature relying on each other as if we're one person. Seeing that he is happy and contented with his life, it brought happiness to me even if I wasn't part of his success. But that's okay. We have succeeded and we became our own person."

"Omg, shut up. My heart hurts." Donghyuck said making Jeno laugh out loud.

"Viewers, just so you know Donghyuck was there throughout our relationship. HE had supported us when people despised us. Hyuck stayed with me even when he had left me. I will forever be grateful."

"Dang, Jeno! Stop! I might cry!" Donghyuck said making Jeno smile.

"Just so everyone knows. Jeno isn't the type to compliment a lot. So once he does, it's really heartwarming and touching."

"I just don't give out compliments like glances."

"but you complimented him every day."

"Of course, I would. He has the whole world within his eyes and his soul was just amazing. He's amazing."

"You talk about him as if you guys are friends."

"I mean, we didn't really break up because of a third party or obsession or something that makes up a toxic relationship."

"I missed the old Jeno, to be honest," Donghyuck said as he fiddled with his hands.

"Me too..." Jeno said smiling sadly as the video ended.

Donghyuck had just uploaded the video and a lot of people had watched it. The story about Jeno's great love and the last line where Jeno wished he was the same Jeno he was before, it broke them. People noticed the part where Donghyuck mentioned a 'Nana' somewhere in between. 

Donghyuck had been thinking of a concept for his new video when his phone started ringing.

'Hello?'

'Hey, is this Donghyuck?'

'Yes, who might you be?'

'I wanted to propose an idea for your next video'

'Go on, I'm listening...'

'How about me guesting in Beyond Fame?'

'Send me the details.'

With that, he hangs up and read the presentation that was given to him. His mouth agape as he texted the number.

Donghyuck: Let's meet up when you've arrived here.

Unknown: Okay, Hyuck. See you!

Donghyuck: See you, Nana!

**Author's Note:**

> it really wouldve been better rit it was a twt au 😭


End file.
